


There's So Much I Feel That I Should Say

by infinitestarsintheskye



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I haven't written fic in like three years lol i am t r a s h for this ship, Major Endgame Spoilers, Missing Scene, You have been warned., endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitestarsintheskye/pseuds/infinitestarsintheskye
Summary: A missing scene that goes into a what happened next. You all know what this is. Major Endgame spoilers.





	There's So Much I Feel That I Should Say

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was something that was in my head and that I wrote mostly at about 4am. I haven't written any fanfic in about three years at this point so that just works as an indication of how much I am truly Steggy trash. Also I have no idea about how public transport works in New York so I could have gotten the details of Peggy's commute entirely wrong. Enjoy this thing I made.

The day was ordinary, as ordinary as a day in the life of Peggy Carter could be. She’d moved back from LA a couple of months ago, Daniel had the management of the SSR down fairly airtight, and not wishing for any awkwardness after their mutual split, Peggy had put in a request to transfer back to New York. Angie was thrilled, as was Jarvis, but he displayed his excitement a little more soberly than Angie had. Naturally, Angie had offered her the spare room in her apartment and Howard had offered to put her up in a flashy penthouse in the middle of the city. Peggy however, declined both offers, having gotten used to and highly valuing her independent lifestyle that she had been living in LA, opted instead for a quaint little place in Brooklyn. Howard smiled a rare, unflashy kind of smile when she told him, nodding knowingly, and quickly offering any of his places in the city for her convenience, should she not want to travel all the way home after work. She’d quickly developed a routine as she settled back into life in New York. Wake up around five-thirty, exercise, drills she remembered from the war mostly, then head into the SSR headquarters in the city, eating on the commute. On a slow day she’d leave the office around six, pop in at Angie’s for a moment before the evening theatre shows began, and went home. She’d see Howard whenever he passed by the city, normally accompanied by a different woman each time they met. Life had settled, the dust seemed to finally be settling after the war, the world had begun to feel normal again, like it hadn’t just been ripped apart and hastily put back together again. The edges around the hole in her heart seemed to be healing at last. 

She’d been working late and had almost taken up Howard’s offer of staying in the city for the night. It had been a long day, and the thought of her own bed was glorious as she fought off sleep during the cab ride home from the station. The hunched shadow she saw on her porch as the cab pulled closer was surely just a trick of the light, her exhaustion mixed with the shadow of a plant pot or some other thing she’d placed out there. It wasn’t until she’d paid the driver and gotten out of the car that she realised that this figure wasn’t a figment of her imagination. The figure lifted its head as the cab drove off, and Peggy stumbled backwards, almost onto the street. After quickly balancing herself, she swiftly pulled out the small revolver she kept in her bag and pointed it at the figure, who was now rising from her porch step. He raised his hands as hot tears began to fill up in her eyes. Even through dim lighting and a water-filled gaze he was unmistakable. 

“Peggy.” He gasped.

At this, Peggy gripped the revolver tightly, her knuckles turning white. This was some cruel trick, it had to be. But she knew that face, knew that voice. Her grip slackened on the gun slightly as she allowed, for just a moment, hope to flash through her before rationale seeped back in and she gripped the weapon tighter than ever. This was a trick, some rouse conjured up in order to get her to lower her defences, to let some enemy into her home.  
“No.” She said sternly.

“You’re dead. This is a trick. Who are you?” She demanded but her voice shook as she fought every urge in her to go to him, to check that he was even real. 

“A week, next Saturday, at the Stork Club. Eight o’clock on the dot. Don’t you dare be late.” He said gently, his arms still raised above his head.

The world stopped. There was only one person in the entire universe who knew those words. She had never told anyone else. They had felt too precious, too painful. She slowly lowered her gun and allowed the tears that had been threatening to fall over to slide down her cheeks. 

“S-Steve?” She could barely get the word out. 

Up on the porch, Steve Rogers nodded and began to slowly lower his hands. Peggy took a rasping breath in and began to move towards him. Climbing the porch steps felt like a wonderful kind of eternity, her eyes never wavering from his. Standing before him felt like a dream, a hallucination brought to life before her very eyes. Her free hand reached out and carefully touched his face, ensuring he was in fact real and solid, not a dream.

“Oh, my darling.” She gasped as her fingers brushed his skin.

“Sorry I’m late. I couldn’t call my ride.” He said with a small smile. 

“But how? Howard would have told me if he was looking for you again, if he had found a new lead.” Peggy whispered, her hand still placed on his cheek, ensuring his existence.

“I’m afraid that’s rather a long story Peg.” 

“We have time darling.”

Neither of them slept that night. It took until the sun was filtering through the windows for Steve to explain everything. There was a moment of silence after he finished talking, the information settling over the room like dust.

“But why did you come back?” Peggy asked, breaking the dense silence. 

Steve couldn’t contain the wry smile that spread across his face as he looked at her. 

“I thought that was obvious.” 

Peggy smiled. She couldn’t help it. 

“An old friend told me to get a life. I’d like that life to be with you, if you’ll have me.” 

She laughed whilst tears fell down her face. It was like a dream. How was this not a dream? How could this possibly be reality? But then she remembered the inordinate amount of impossible things she’d seen in her life. Her idea of the rational had been drastically altered through her work in the war and beyond, so why would this, this wonderful thing, this wonderful man, not be real. She could find no reason. He looked older, as if he seen more wars than she ever would. There was a shadow of stubble on his face, small lines around his eyes that hadn’t been there before. She had spent the last few hours listening and surveying him, taking in every minute detail of him, just in case. Who else was she going to spend her life with, if not him? 

“If I’ll have you? Steve, my darling, that was never a question.” 

The smile that spread across his face was irresistible. Peggy finally gave into the one impulse that she had been furiously fighting all night and leaned in and kissed him. It wasn’t like their last kiss, brief and rushed, quite the opposite. They had all the time in the world now. The sun had begun to flood the room as they broke apart, filling the room with a beautiful orange hue. 

“It was only ever gonna be you Peggy.” 

“Likewise.”

They told Howard. It would have been difficult to hide from him that Steve Rogers was back and living with Peggy. She enjoyed watching Howard’s face turn forty different colours when she brought Steve to his house a few days after his return. He’d let his beard grow out slightly to help in becoming a little more inconspicuous, but Howard knew him on sight. He immediately set to work on getting Steve some identification, as ‘Steve Rogers’ was still in the ice somewhere in Greenland. He was introduced to Jarvis who bumbled on about how he knew how highly Miss Carter thought of him, before noticing Peggy looked as if she was going to hit him and quickly stopping. Angie met him a few weeks later and was introduced as “Steven, Steve, who I worked with during the war.” This statement got raised eyebrows from Angie, however she remained polite throughout dinner, but unsubtly mimed to Peggy as she was leaving, “We are going to talk about this later.” After the initial excitement and shock had faded away, life fell into patterns again. Steven Graham Richards was the name on all his documents now, and despite the fact that it was the same initials as before, it was still difficult to get used to. They didn’t ‘live in sin’, as Howard always teasingly called it, for long, getting married only a few months after Steve turned up on Peggy’s porch. They led everyone around them to believe that it had been a whirlwind romance, but in reality, it was anything but. This had been a long time coming. It was a quiet wedding, just them and some witnesses. They didn’t need anything big. Just being together was good enough in itself. The evening ended with them dancing around their living room, just them, in a world of their own with the rest of time to look forward to together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and also yes I am very very soft for Peggy calling Steve any variation of the word “Darling” it makes my heart sing. Thank you!


End file.
